The present device generally relates to insulated structures, and in particular, to vacuum insulated refrigerator cabinets that include vacuum cavities disposed between an exterior wrapper and a liner.
Various types of insulated refrigerator cabinet structures have been developed. One type of insulated cabinet structure includes an exterior wrapper and a liner. The wrapper and liner are generally spaced-apart to form an internal cavity. The cavity is generally filled with an insulating material or a polyurethane foam. In vacuum insulated cabinet structures, the cavity formed between a wrapper and a liner may include a vacuum and an insulating material to form a vacuum insulated structure. Sidewalls of the liner and exterior wrapper are often subject to deformation when drawing a vacuum on the vacuum cavity due to the vacuum pressures involved in such a process. Vacuum insulated structures having repeatable and consistent outer parameters are desired for a clean aesthetic of the wrapper and the liner in a vacuum insulated refrigerator structure.